


Isn't Saying I Love You Enough? (No. It Isn't)

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's heart would always be held by Matt, but Matt's heart was something torn and fragile, something that wasn't shared with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't Saying I Love You Enough? (No. It Isn't)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a rushed piece of angst I wrote instead of paying attention in math class.

Matt Murdock was never his.

 

He never would be.

 

No matter how many times he reassured Foggy that there wasn't anyone else, Foggy knew he was lying. It didn't take super senses to tell when Matt was saying something simply to placate him.

 

Foggy was far from Matt's one and only.

 

Matt's heart, body, and soul was thoroughly shackled down by Hell's Kitchen and her people.

 

\--

 

She was a rough and demanding mistress.

 

She had dates planned down to the second.

 

Each evening, after Foggy's breath evened out into a deep slumber, Matt would creep out the window and out into the clamor of her streets. Hours later, he'd sneak back in, bruised, bloody and broken. But one hot shower later, he'd slip his way back into his lover's arms, allowing himself a brief rest. When Foggy's arms would wrap themselves around his middle and give him a squeeze and a pleased hum, Matt would think that everything was fine and all was forgiven. But when a soft kiss would find it's way onto his neck, and a rough voice would breath out _Good to have you back,_ guilt would come crashing down around him.

 

\--

 

If Hell's Kitchen was demanding, then Matt Murdock was selfish.

 

He couldn't bear the thought of not having Foggy to come home to. He couldn't bear the thought of Foggy getting hurt. But despite Foggy's pleadings and their fights, Matt couldn't bring himself to leave the city.

 

He did his best to love them both, but his attention was predominantly on the next crime, the next victim, the next someone that needed saving. His attention was never fully captured by Foggy, despite the other's best attempts. But Daredevil wasn't a switch that Foggy could just get Matt to flick off. The Devil was a constant presence and a constant distraction.

 

\--

 

One evening, when Matt came back to the apartment, he stumbled, tripping over a cardboard box. Steady and familiar hands caught him, holding him upright.

 

"Foggy? What's going on?" Matt felt around him and found more boxes, all of them full.

 

"I..I'm leaving, Matty. I can't do this anymore."

 

Mat could hear Foggy's pulse spike, and his voice was strained and cracking. In just those few words, Matt felt like his world was collapsing. A midst the rubble, he could smell the salt of Foggy crying, and he could feel the slight shake of his head.

 

"But I love you." Matt was almost ashamed at how weak his voice sounded. But given the circumstances, he was probably allowed to shatter a little bit.

 

"No. You don't. I'm not upset about it either," _Lies._ "You love this city, Matt, and I'm not going to get in between you." _Truth._

 

Foggy shifted uneasily as he gathered his boxes.

 

"I'll see you at work, buddy."

 

And then he was gone.

 

\--

 

Matt Murdock would never belong to Foggy Nelson.

 

But Foggy?

 

Foggy's heart would eternally beat for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.


End file.
